Forever Evergreen
by DREAM-HIGH-N-WILD
Summary: Receiving the letter from some lost relatives was just the start. But falling in love with Draco Malfoy was not expected. Will she be a Royal Red or a Forever Evergreen?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rushing down the stairs Hermione Granger made her way to the kitchen. It was only 7:30 and her parents were not up yet. Tomorrow she would go to the Burrow and spend the rest of her summer break with her friends. "Last year of school!" she said aloud, punching the air with her fist. After filling a bowl of cereal she slumped down onto a chair at the dining table. Sitting on top was a letter, the flap closed with a green stamp. Emerald green? No, more evergreen. Placing her bowl down onto the table, Hermione picked up the envelope- dubious about this. She had received a letter, from Hogwarts, yesterday informing that she had earned the position of Head girl. So the possibility of getting another letter, from the wizard world, made her curious. A running train of thoughts were running through her mind. Had she lost her position as Head girl, she panicked. No, there wasn't a return address that she had heard of, "Evergreen Manor." Turning the envelope back over Hermione stepped back in consternation. Had her eyes deceived her? Hermione thought everything over. Yes, it was addressed to…**Peter Evergreen, 134 Greenwich Avenue**. The letter faced with the stamp facing up, engraved with an "**E**."

Hermione decided, in her moments of shock, to back away and forget this ever happened.

Unfortunately for her it was a **Howler…**

**Dear Peter,**

**I know that this is sudden but your father and I have decided that it's time for you to come back to Midori House. Your daughter needs to realise that she is not Hermione Granger a mudblood, as Mister Malfoy likes to call her, but Hermione Evergreen a pureblood. Peter, we will accept Susan in to the family but you must come and live in the manor we bought for you as a wedding gift. I am sending around Edward Nott and his wife Lydia. As you both treated each other as brother I would love it for Hermione to treat Theodore as her brother and I also heard that Hermione received the responsibility of Head girl. Peter enclosed in this envelope, as you may have found, is your dragon claw wand; so use it! Also I don't understand how she got into Gryffindor, you yourself was a Slytherin. Don't explain your blood status to Hermione, allow Theodore to explain that to her.**

**From your loving mother and father, Ingrid and Malik Evergreen.**

The last few words were exaggerated with spite.

Hermione stood there paralysed. Was this some kind of prank set by Fred and George? Finding it hard to process that she was a pureblood, the Howler disintegrated into shreds. Bringing herself together Hermione couldn't bare the fact that she'd have to except Theodore as a brother. Oh, hell no!

**A/N: Well this is my first fanfic of my favourite pair. Also 'girl-of-a-million-daydreams' help me in the fanfic. She is my best friend and well she writes amazing stories. You should check her up on fiction press. Also this are not my characters they belong to the amazing J K Rowling. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Coming to Midori House was a big mistake! Hermione didn't want to be here to meet the pureblood grandparents she never knew existed. It all sounded kind of cliché; however it was true. To make things worse, she had to cancel her visit to the Burrow. Hermione would rather had spent a night stuck in a cramped closet, with Ron, than be here.

"Anywhere but here, please" she begged herself, but that was never going to work-not now.

Hermione couldn't believe the size of the house, could she even call it that?

It had a gothic style to it, with added plants hidden in every corner. They all looked as if they had wilted, but after arriving here, it was probably their natural look.

Struggling to force herself to walk into the living room, she scrunched the ends of her dress in her hands. It was obvious Hermione was nervous as her palms because unbearably sweaty. Guests around her didn't seem to have noticed her entrance, so she smiled awkwardly and coughed gently, realising how parched she was. "Oh, God, please help me. Anything but this."

It was starting to become awkward. Would anyone actually notice her? This was worse than receiving howler after howler, all repeating the same message; pureblood, pureblood. In the far corner Hermione's parents were mingling with a couple that appeared as complete strangers to her. Her "grandparents" greeting guests. The room had become incredibly hot. How long had she been standing there? Were the guests gossiping about her? Did she look like a sweaty mess with tangled hair and wild, panicking eyes? Was she becoming a waste of space?!

"Hey, are you alright?" Hermione spun on her heel finding Theo staring in wonder. "Hermione, are you ok. You look ill." Hermione tried to speak, but she had tensed up. She unclenched her hands and took a deep breath, trying not to make it too obvious. Hermione forced a smile, "I'm fine, I'm just shocked." Theo laughed the way that could make girl's hearts melt, but this was Hermione we were talking about; she took it as friendly gesture.

"I don't really want to be here, myself. Let's go outside and talk." "Ok," Hermione followed quietly behind him.

...

"I never would've expected that you, Hermione, would turn out to be a pureblood, but unfortunately, for you, you're going to have to live with it." The two walked through the gardens. Theodore with his hands in his jean pockets. Hermione hidden like a mouse behind him. "But the problem is that you're a very important pureblood, so you have no choice but to obey your elders. Everyone will become to fear you; even Malfoy-" Hermione wasn't sure how to answer, she was stunned by what she was hearing. Feared? Why? "You're family owns a lot of money, making them gain power. Hermione, you are rich..."

Were Hermione's grandparents Death Eaters?

"...very rich." He quietly added. "Rich and important." Hermione stared hard at the ground. Finally, she had a place in the world, but not quite how she had expected.

Theo stopped abruptly, causing Hermione to crash into him.

"We're going to have to go back soon." Trying to have eye contact with Hermione, though she had seemed to have zoned out. "Huh?" He smiled with thin lips. "Back to the house. Let's go."

"Oh."

Before they started off again, Nott said, "you know that if you ever want to talk, about anything, just say." Gently he pulled her into a comforting hug. Hermione cautiously accepted. His chest felt warm against her frozen body- a corpse. It wasn't exactly the best weather to be having a stroll around in, yet the hug helped. A lot. Hermione smiled naturally for the first time in a while. Theodore was nicer here than at school; Hermione liked that.

"Okay?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from feeling a ray of sunshine among the clouds of grey.

"Ok."

They stayed like that for a while, until Susan found them.

**A/N: I know this is long compared to the previous chapter. I just kept writing and writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione ran through the solid wall into the 9 3/4 train station. The Hogwarts Express towered over the pupils looking magnificent in the station. She stood on her tip-toes looking for her _brother_. It was hard to see with the thousands of people in the station. There. She saw him making his way to her... Or she thought he was. Theo made his way to Pansy and took her in an embrace. Hermione didn't want to watch this, but her eyes betrayed her. She had full view of what was happening but she couldn't take her eyes of the scene. Theo then kissed Pansy on the lips. It looked like Pansy (being Pansy) was trying to put her whole mouth into Theo's and Theo was trying to do the same. Hermione had never seen so much passion in a kiss before (if u don't count Draco and Pansy. During those times Pansy seemed to be trying to put her whole head into Draco's mouth). It seemed to go on for hours thought ran in Miss Evergreen's head. Thoughts of the embrace she shared with Nott. It was the closest she had ever got with a Slytherin and it was wrong but it felt warm, right. "No!" Hermione commanded herself "I'm supposed to treat Nott as my brother, grandmother said so and it's wrong to think that way. So shut up!"  
Nott made his way to Hermione and whispered "Right Pansy's watching. So you okay?"  
She nodded  
"Good right in school it my rule to be mean to you and just be mean back. If you have trouble with anyone come find me and I will deal with them. See you in school." "Okay. See you in school" Hermione said trying to hide her disappointment. She really wants Theodore to hug her but now that was not going to happen.

**********

Hermione made her way to professor McGonagall's apartment/cabin. Managing to avoid her friends, she didn't want a conversation with Ron on why she couldn't come to the burrow.  
Standing outside the cabin was the person she dreaded the most. Malfoy.

"Well, well, well", he started in his high voice "If it isn't for Granger or, should I say Evergreen!"

Hermione replied in spite "Shut up Malfoy! How do you know any way?"

"Because Granger I'm Malfoy. Your grandmother told me and so did your _brother_."  
Professor McGonagall walked into the arguing couple and told them to move into the room.

"Right, you both are Head boy and girl of this year and I expect you to get along with each other. You will take away or add points to the houses but that does not mean you take or add points from the houses for no reason. If so you will serve a detention for a whole two weeks and each detention will be one and a half hours long. Also you are to go to the first name bases. I think that is all." McGonagall implied.

"Any questions?" she asked.

"No, Professor," both Evergreen and Malfoy replied in unison while sitting rather close to each other.

"Then I bid you goodbye and I will see you in school. You are not to tell your friends of your position but will be announced in school as I'm the new head teacher after the _incident_ that happened last year." McGonagall said, while looking toward Malfoy.

McGonagall strode out on the cabin like an army officer.

"Good bye, Professor" Draco said while moving away from Hermione.

"Bye, Hermione" Draco said softly while walking out of the cabin.

"Bye, Draco" she said back while her mind repeated the way Draco said her name. She loved it.

Draco walked through the corridor of the train. His thought filled with one girl. Hermione.

**A/N: I now it has been a long time since but forgive me. It's just I have been on holiday and well... you get the idea. I've been busy. Will update chapter 4 soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco sat on the Slytherin table next to Theo half listening to what he was saying.  
One girl was swarming in his thoughts. Hermione. The sorting hat started its new song and Draco was not listening again. He hated the previous songs of the hat so this was supposed to be no different.  
While on the Gryffindor table Hermione pushed her thoughts of Draco away and tried to concentrate on the song but Malfoy kept popping back in her head. She half listened to the song because the thoughts of the Malfoy boy were over powering her mind. This was very unusual for her. Boys or love never perturbed her.  
"Forbidden love will spring between two enemy houses. Some will accept them some will not..." At that very moment Draco and Hermione clicked to reality and looked at each other.  
During the whole ceremony Hermione repeated the stanza of the sorting hats song again and again in her head. Thinking of whom it could be the sorting hat was talking about. It bothered her in some way. Things like that never did.

Professor Mc Gonagall got up and said "I am the new head teacher after the incident that happened last year. So before I say that you can eat, I have an announcement to make. The new Head boy and Head girl of this year is _Mr. Malfoy_ from Slytherin and _Miss. Evergreen _from Gryffindor. I would like you both to come up and receive their badges." Hermione and Draco went to collect their badges. Mr. Malfoy turned to Hermione and gave her his trade mark smirk. Her heart just leapt out of her body and her face went beetroot red. But quickly as it came, it went. Hermione regained her dignity and gave Draco a face to show him that she was not like everyone else and that the smirk had no effect on her. But it did. The head boy and head girl sat down at their tables and Mc Gonagall shouted "You may now eat." During the whole feast Hermione name was repeated like Harry Potter's name was repeated. Why? She had no idea.  
She didn't like it. It made everyone so nervous to be around her. The feast was the most awkward feast you could ever have; even Ron wouldn't look her in the face. While on the Slytherin table Pansy was trying to talk to Draco but he looked like he was in a trance. His mind filled with the conversation he had with his father and lord Voldemort. He looked at the Gryffindor table and smiled.

**A/N: I know this is quite short. Sorry. Please read and review. Thanks for the previous reviews. Will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
Hermione and Draco stared in awe at the moving painting on the door of the head boy and head girl dormitory. It was a painting of Draco and Hermione stood together. It was Hermione wearing a red dress which looked like it was made out of feathers and Draco was wearing a black suit. Both of them were in the train. It changed. This time they were at the quidditch pitch and Draco was in his quidditch robes and Hermione in the things she wore to a quidditch match. Hermione was holding a wand in her hand and Draco was holding his _Nimbus 2001_ in one hand and his other hand was around Hermione waist. Only Hermione saw that tiny detail and she smiled. Why!? It was not like Draco liked her so why did she smile!

"It's beautiful!" Hermione said while watching the pictures.  
"I've seen more beautiful things" Draco answered but he couldn't help smiling.  
"Right password" McGonagall said drawing the attention of the couple away from the pictures. Hermione said to Draco "You say it."  
"Fine." Malfoy answered with an evil grin "Dramione"  
"Dramione it is!" McGonagall said. Hermione looked dubiously at Draco. Dramione?! What the hell was Dramione?! This bothered Hermione, it meant something she knew that but WHAT? She decided to ask Draco later when it seemed like the appropriate time. Draco turned around to the painting on the door which had now Draco and Hermione standing inside of Hogwarts in their school robes. "Dramione." Draco said. Instantly the painting started to talk to each other, and the door opened and Hermione, Draco and the new head mistress walked into the dormitory. "Wow!" Hermione said in pure admiration. The four walls kept changing colours from red to green. In one corner there a small library. In front on the library were two tables one with Draco's name on it, the next with Hermione's. One each table sat the timetable if the year. Draco walked towards the table and quickly recognized that both his and Hermione's timetable were exactly the same.

"Right I will leave you now to get some sleep and tomorrow you will have a free day to get used to this position and talk to the prefects Mc Gonagall said "I bid you goodnight" and with she exited the dormitory like and army sergeant. Hermione faced the four walls which enclosed her in this space with Draco. She walked toward the door and Draco span around and said in his high voice, "Where do you think you're going?" Yep, he is going through a _manly _phase! Hermione feared that he was going to turn into his father!

"Just going to see this picture on the door." On the back on the entry door to their dormitory was an image that that looked like it was carved into the wood door. Draco walked up to image and touched it. Instantly colour filled the carven image. Draco stumbled back away from the image in sheer shock and looked at his hands. Hermione was fixed on to the image. The Yule ball Hermione wearing the same dress she wore the only difference was that it was green and she has dancing hand in hand with...DRACO. Hermione backed away from the door and sat on the red and gold couch. Draco stood behind the green and silver couch facing Hermione. "Draco what is Dramione" Hermione asked innocently.  
"You will see" Draco walked away from the couch and made his way to the spiral staircase which leads to two bedrooms. "Goodnight Hermione"  
"Goodnight ".

Upstairs the room was the exact replica of her room in the Gryffindor tower the only difference was that in one wall pictures of her and her friends. The picture were taken from different years at school and each picture reminded her that her old self was no more, it reminded her was not a muggle born but a _PUREBLOOD_. Above the pictures, in bold letters it said _HERMIONE JEAN EVERGREEN_.

That was the end of the thread for Hermione. She couldn't take any more of it! She slumped on the ground in front of the wall with her back resting on the leg of her four poster bed and cried. "_WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? DO I HAVE TO BE A PUREBLOOD!?_" It looked like fate had taken a twist in Hermione life.  
It looked like fate was going to twist her life even more. The worst was yet to come.

**A/N: thanks for the reviews will update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dawn was starting to emerge. Through the windows ray of sunlight shone making the room shine in a weird way. Draco watched as the rays light up the wall opposite the windows. He sat on the couch watching Hermione's door. Hoping it would open and she would come down.  
Draco had made his way downstairs at 3 in the morning because the conversation he had with his father and Lord Voldemort was overpowering. He had to do what they agreed on or he would be killed. He looked at the wall and saw for the first time a picture of him with his parents in front of Malfoy manor.

_**~The flashback~**__**  
**__**The day before school began.**____**  
**__Draco stood boldly in front of Lord Voldemort and his father. They had been speaking in hushed voices for over an hour and Draco caught fragments of their conversation. Words such as 'Albus' 'Hermione' 'Harry potter' 'Draco Malfoy' 'dead'__  
__Voldemort turned his attention to the young death eater standing in his presence like he had just noticed him and said "Now that Albus is dead we can get to Harry Potter. But I need you to do a task for me."__  
__"Yes my lord" Draco answered hopefully. "To get close to Harry Potter you need to get close to someone else important in his life."__  
__"Yes, my lord"__  
__"Draco Malfoy I need you to get close to Hermione Evergreen"  
"Hermione Evergreen, my lord?" Draco asked confused. Who the hell was Hermione Evergreen?!  
"Hermione Granger is Hermione Evergreen. Her father, Peter Evergreen, is son of Malik and Ingrid Evergreen. Peter married a very low class and poor pureblood. Susan Ambolt. Daughter of Jobin and Libby Ambolt. Now it not usually that you get a poor and low class pureblood. This displeased the Evergreen family, so they threw Peter out and then the couple changed their name from Evergreen to Granger. They have hid their true identity from Hermione till now. Now the Evergreen family have asked Peter and Susan to come join them, so they can get the mark and join us. Both Peter and Susan was a Slytherin so I don't understand how Hermione Evergreen became a Gryffindor." Voldemort was telling Draco like a history teacher.  
"Yes, my lord" Draco said.  
"Right, your task is to love Hermione, make her feel like she is the most important person in your life, kiss her, embrace her, tell her you love her, protect her, and during the whole time get information of Harry Potter's whereabouts."  
"Yes, my lord I will do the task you have set me"__  
__"And if you don't succeed you will die!" Lord Voldemort bellowed to Draco.  
"Yes, my lord I am a Malfoy I will succeed" Draco answered with so much energy. Boy was he going to enjoy this task!__ No, he was not, but he was going to do whatever it took to make Evergreen his and make his father and mother and Lord Voldemort happy.  
__**~end of flashback~**_

Draco opened his eyes to find a very worried Hermione sitting on her couch opposite him. Her hair wild and her eyes concerned. She looked like she just walked out of bed.  
"Hi... are you okay" Hermione said worriedly.  
"Hi Hermione, I'm fine just thinking that's all" Draco answered back.  
"Oh okay, well you'd zoned out for a pretty long time."

"How long have you been sitting there watching me!"  
"Not long..." Hermione answered. She was lying she had been sitting there for over 20 minutes watching Draco with his eyes shut. He looked so peaceful like that; Hermione never knew Draco could be peaceful. "Hey can I ask you something" Draco asked cautiously.  
"Sure!" Hermione replied.  
"Do you know who your mother's parents are and what their names are?"  
"Mum didn't say much about her parents. She said their names were Logan and Lima Cortez."  
"Right tell me tell you the truth." Draco started of, "your mother is a pureblood Slytherin like your father. But she was a poor and a low-class pureblood, which is unusual. Also like your father's parents your mother's parents are death eater." Hermione looked shocked. "Why is everyone scared to talk to _ME_?" she asked quietly.  
"Evergreen, the most feared pureblood in the world of magic. There is this table or system for purebloods. It's basically to show the list of the most feared and richest pureblood. It gets updated every year and so far the list always says this;  
_1) Evergreen, 2) Malfoy, 3) Nott, 4) Parkinson_ and so on. Also, just so you know Weasley's hate Evergreens because of past incidences. So that is the why Weasley's won't talk to you, I'm not sure anyone in the Gryffindor table is going to talk to you because they fear you so badly. Plus they will do anything you say. What will you do with this type of power Hermione Jean Evergreen?" Draco asked while looking Hermione straight in the eye. Hermione felt lightheaded. She got up and walked towards the stairs she didn't want to hear any more. She didn't know what she was going to do with this much power?! She turned around and solicited "Why are you telling me this?"  
Draco thought to himself, why was he telling her this?! "Well... I guess I want you to know the truth." He lied to her. Hermione looked taken aback, Draco Malfoy wanting her to know the truth." Hermione swiftly turned and said, "You can invite Theodore over it would be nice to have my _brother_ here but if Pansy comes please tell me, I just can't stand her. I'm going upstairs to read and I will see you later or at breakfast." Hermione made her way upstairs with a confused Draco looking at her and wondering if he could do the task set on this beautiful girl who messed with his brain.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. She had been busy reading and comparing 'The History of Malfoy' and 'The History of Evergreen'. Why hadn't Draco called her, she wondered aloud? She ran out of the main room but turning around and looking at the main door to look at the picture it had turned into. She was walking backwards when her back can in connect with a solid objet. She whirled around and came face to face with Harry Potter! "Hi Hermione it's nice to see you. How are you?" Harry said quickly, while hugging Hermione. Hermione put her face in Harry's shoulder then lifted it up looked at Harry, straightened his glasses, covered his scar with some hair and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you so much!" Hermione said while making her way to the grand hall. "Yep same here, Ron was so unhappy that you didn't come to the burrow and the Weasley's started freaking out when they realised the Evergreen family had a family reunion. Ginny was so unhappy that you wasn't there she wanted to go for some muggle shopping with you." Harry said. "Ginny must be well upset that this is your last year." Hermione said  
"Yep and she knows… actually everyone knows that Voldemort is going to have a full out war with me this year." Hermione opened the door of the great hall and saw Theodore, Draco and Pansy talking. She wanted to be with her brother more than anything right now. She didn't want to face up to Ron or any of the Weasley's or anyone on the Gryffindor table. She took another step into the great hall and suddenly the whispers started. She knew everyone was watching. Why!? She wanted run out of the hall, cry, kill her grandparents, kill the death eaters and kill FATE!

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table with her head bowed down she knew the whole school had their eyes trained on her but she was not going to face them. She made her way through the people walking to and from the grand hall and sat down in the middle of Ginny and Neville, opposite Ronald Weasley. "Hi" Hermione said uncertainly to her best friends.  
"Hi Hermione" Ginny said, "I missed you so much I wanted you to be there so you could take me muggle shopping and other things. Also I don't care if your Evergreen I have know you for so long that I know you are not like them. She darted her eyes at the Slytherin table while saying that to Hermione.  
"You think she has not changed. You have heard that saying _'a person's statues and family name changes them'_, well Hermione's statues is a pureblood and her family name is Evergreen which makes her a like them." Ron said while pointing at the Slytherin table in pure disgust. "I have nothing to do with her" and with that Ron gave Hermione a death glare and set to finishing his breakfast, others on the table murmured their agreement.

That was it. Hermione ran out of the grand hall with tears flowing from her eyes and ran to her dormitory.  
Inside she plonked herself on the Gryffindor coloured couch put her legs up, buried her head and cried. Thank god she had a free day or she would be walking in to a lesson looking like an idiot! She wanted to be the normal Hermione but she wasn't.

Draco had seen Hermione ran out of the hall and knew exactly where she was going. He got up from his half eaten breakfast and followed her with Theo and Pansy behind him. He shouted Dramione at the door and the three Slytherin's piled inside. Theo ran and saw Hermione sitting on the couch. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like a right mess. Draco wanted to hug her, tell her it was alright like Voldemort said he should but he kept himself from touching her. "Not now" he commanded himself. Theodore ran to Hermione and hugged her keeping her close to himself. Hermione put her head on his chest she knew Pansy was watching but right now she wanted a comforting hug and she didn't care if Theo's girlfriend was watching. After a few minutes of silence Hermione broke away and looked at Pansy and Draco. Malfoy looked away, at this rate he was going to get killed; Nott was doing a better job than him. He needed to act fast. Pansy looked at Hermione and sat on the Slytherin couch. "Look I know it weird me speaking to you nicely but my boyfriend, Theo said that if I wanted to go out with him I had to be nice to and well I love Theo and I thought, I will give it a in the future we might be great friends but right now I want it to be 'hi, hello, do you want to go shopping' kind of thing okay!?" Pansy said.  
"Okay?" Hermione said in sheer shock, friends with Pansy Parkinson. Boy was this year getting weirder by the minute! Nott got up from sitting next to Hermione and moved to sit next to Pansy. Draco moved next to Hermione and asked her, "What did the Weasley tell you?" Hermione looked at her shoes and said while tears started to form in her eyes, "Well Ginny was like I don't think you have became different just because of your name but Ron was like yes she has became different, and then Ron was saying this weird saying it went something like 'a pers..." Pansy interrupted and said "did it go something like a person's and family name changes them." Hermione nodded and continued "afterRon said that he said I had just become like a death eater and a Slytherin because my parents were Slytherin and are now death eaters. Ron also said he has nothing to do with me and everyone else..." Before she could even finish her own sentence tears fell. With one swift movement Draco had Hermione in an embrace. This was different to any other embrace Draco and given to any other girl. It felt different in some way. Hermione was shocked DRACO was hugging HER! She put her head in his chest and cried silently. Draco's body frame was bigger than Theo's and it was more supporting. His hug felt more secure and safe.

She instantly fell in love with the way her body fitted into his; Malfoy also felt this and loved it. Draco hugged her tightly and whispered to her "shhshh Hermione it's going to be alright. Look we are going to sort Weasley out for you. Did potter do you any trouble?" Hermione shock her head so Draco continued, "okay we will sort out for you. He has no right to mess with the head girl like that. Theo and Pansy I think it's time for you to go to potions me and Hermione have the day off all our lessons starts tomorrow." Hermione quickly removed herself from the embrace and both Theo and Pansy took the opportunity to hug Hermione and tell her that it was alright and that they would sort Weasley out.

After they had gone Hermione looked at Draco and said, "thank you so much. Pansy is not as half bad as I thought she was."  
"Yeah well Pansy was doing this because she loves Nott but I think she is starting to like you. I think soon you guys will be great friends." Draco answered her. Hermione nodded and started to look like she was going to cry again. Draco opened his hands out wide and Hermione slithered into to another embrace. Draco watched as she buried her head in his chest and the looked at the fireplace. He smiled an evil smile. The fun was just getting started.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please Read and review. Will update soon.  
Also Theodore Nott in my story is different to the guy who played in the films. Check a pic of him on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Draco sat in potions absolutely bored, his godfather was ranting on again about god knows what. He stopped thinking and listened. Snape was saying "...now for this potion you will be paired up with the opposite house member I will read out the names.

Nott with Patil,

Parkinson with Weasley,

Crabbe with Brown,

Malfoy with Evergreen..."

All the team members were paired up and were set to do the potion. Love potions! Hermione walked up to Draco with the supplies and set to work. Hermione knew Draco was watching and she felt her stomach crunch inside her and butterflies start to erupt. Oh boy! She turned to her partner and said "Draco can you help me please I can't do this alone." Draco stared at her pleading face, the way her eyes turned round, and the way her hair hung around her face. Why had he only noticed this now?! Draco loved the way she said his name, softly like his mother. Draco turned to cut the ingredients while Hermione read from the board.

After a few minutes they had completed the potion and it looked like a greenish-reddish colour. Draco sat down on a chair and started to admire the work, after a few seconds he pulled Hermione by the sleeve and made her sit next to him. "What!" Hermione whispered angrily. "Boy did she look cute when she is angry. Draco thought. What did he just call Hermione cute? Yep there was something wrong with him or it could be the love potion getting into his brain. "Look at our potion it's a greenish-reddish colour and everyone else's is a purple colour." Draco answered her in a whisper. Hermione replied back "I don't know why our one is like that colour I read the instructions correctly and you also checked before you followed it." Before Draco could answer back professor Snape shouted to his noisy class, "Right finish your potion now. Take a small bit of your potion from the cauldron and put in the little glass. When I call your name come and you will show it to me." With a flick of his wand all the fire had turned off and Snape started to call the name from the list. After what seemed like forever Snape called up the head boy and his partner, "hmmmm right 30 points for Slytherin and Gryffindor" Snape said, Hermione looked shocked and Draco looked dumb folded. The professor continued "this potion is correct."

Hermione sat in the heart of the head's dormitory at her table doing the essay on love potion set by Snape. Draco sat on the opposite table doing the exact same essay and feeling rather glum. His mind was on his task set by the dark Lord. He needed to act fast but how. Draco grabbed the history of potions and turned to a very particular section. After a few minutes Draco found his answer. Malfoy ran from his seat at the table and up the stairs to his room. Hermione looked at Draco in pure confusion. Yep he was weird! Draco ran down the stairs taking them two at a time and sat in his desk. He pushed the history of potions towards Hermione. The book was open on a particular page and in the book lay a parchment written the words "read it but you will not believe it!" written by Draco Malfoy. Hermione took the heavy book and read through it once then twice and again and again till she had read it about ten times. She then looked and Draco for a few minutes and then read the section again. Draco started to talk to a very confused Hermione, "look I don't believe it either but it is a logical explanation. Also it only appeared to us. All the rest were purple only our one was a different colour. Hermione even I don't want to think of it like this but this is the answer. I wish this was different but..." Before he could even finish Hermione had gathered everything put it in her bag and went upstairs to her room. Draco sat at the table and thought 'this task will be easy now.' But he wasn't so sure about his feelings towards her. Upstairs…. Hermione was shocked.

**A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**


End file.
